Ein Mißgeschick und seine Folgen
by Myrte
Summary: Durch ein angebliches Mißgeschick im Zaubertrankunterricht gerät eine Gruppe bestehend aus Gryffindors und Slyhterins in die wunderbare Welt Mittelerdes und trifft auf einige bekannte Wesen aus dem LOTR
1. Kapitel 1 Folgen eines Mißgeschicks

Hogwarts meets Lord of the Rings  
  
Kapitel 1 - Die Folgen eines Missgeschicks ???  
  
Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel wieder und Hermine blinzelte mit ihren Augen. Auf einmal erkannte sie plötzlich eine grüne Wiese, Bäume, einen strahlend blauen Himmel und hörte Vögel zwitschern. Für einen kurzen Moment keimte in ihr das dumpfe Gefühl auf, das etwas nicht stimmte. Moment mal, dachte sie erschrocken, hier stimmte tatsächlich etwas nicht! Vor sich sah sie nur eine große grüne Wiese, Bäume, einen strahlend blauen Himmel und sonst ... nichts. Naja, das hieß ... fast nichts.  
  
Neben sich bemerkte sie auf einmal wie sich etwas auf dem Boden rühte. Erschrocken wich sie zur Seite und erkannte auf einmal ... Harry und Ron, wie sie aus ihrem trancenähnlichen Zustand erwachten. Auch Professor Snape, Lavander Brown, Neville Longbotten und Draco Malfoy regten und erhoben sich vom Boden, rieben sich die Augen, husteten und starrten sich gegenseitig entgeistert an. Ron war der erste, der seine Fassung wieder fand:  
  
"Wo ...wwo sind wir hier? Wie sind wir hier her gekommen?"  
  
Verwirrt und hilfesuchend schaute er zu Professor Snape. Dieser schüttelte etwas leicht verwirrt und entnervt seinen Kopf.  
  
"Oh Longbottom, sag bloß nicht, dass wir das hier alles wieder einmal dir zu verdanken haben." Dachte er und rollte innerlich mit den Augen.  
  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht, Mr. Weasley," seufzte er und schaute Neville mit einem Blick an, welcher den armen Jungen zusammenzucken ließ.  
  
"Das haben wir doch alles nur Neville zu verdanken," war plötzlich die kalte und schnarrende Stimme von Draco Malfoy zu vernehmen. Er saß inzwischen im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, weil ihm ein schwindliges Gefühl überfallen hatte, so dass er nicht von alleine aufstehen konnte.  
  
"Sicherlich konnte er wieder bei dem Zaubertrank den wir brauen sollten nicht zwei und zwei zusammen zählen. Habe ich nicht recht, Longbottom?"  
  
Kalt und durchdringlich schaute er Neville an und dieser war den Tränen nahe.  
  
"I-ich w-weiß wirklich n-nicht, was ich ge-gemacht habe," stotterte er leise vor sich hin.  
  
Während dessen waren Harry und Ron neben ihn getreten und versuchten, ihn zu trösten. Doch Neville konnte sich plötzlich nicht mehr beruhigen und brach in Tränen aus, was ihm ein spöttische Lachen von Malfoy einbrachte. Harry und Ron zogen ihn ein Stück von den anderen weg, setzten sich auf einen Baumstamm der auf dem Boden lag und sprachen beruhigend auf ihn ein.  
  
"Miss Granger, haben Sie zufälligerweise eine Erklärung, wo wir hier sind und wie wir hier her gekommen sind? Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie uns eine brauchbare Erklärung abliefern können!"  
  
verlangte Snape von Hermine plötzlich zu wissen. Doch diese schüttelte nur verneinend ihren Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Professor Snape. Mir wäre auch wohler, wenn ich wüsste, wo wir uns befinden und vor allem, wie wir wieder zurück gelangen."  
  
"Ja, Miss Granger, dass würden wir alle hier gerne wisse. Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten uns erst mal ein wenig orientieren und uns einen sicheren Unterschlupf für die Nacht suchen. Morgen werden wir dann beratschlagen, wie es weiter gehen soll."  
  
Auf einmal begann Lavander Brown hysterisch aufzuschluchzen und mit einem Anflug von Panik schrie sie auf einmal los:  
  
"Was ist, wenn wir niemals mehr einen Weg zurück finden werden? Ich will hier nicht den Rest meines Lebens verbringen. Oh verflucht, warum haben Sie uns so einen komplizierten Trank brauen lassen müssen Professor, wo Sie doch sicherlich wussten, dass die Mehrzahl der Schüler nicht in der Lage waren ihn hinzubekommen und das alles mögliche passieren kann. Und nun sehen Sie, wohin das geführt hat!"  
  
Verdutzt sah Professor Snape seine Schülerin an. Solch ein Temperament hätte er nie von der stillen Lavender Brown erwartet. Ohne etwas zu sagen ging er ein Stück auf sie zu und nahm sie behutsam in seine Arme. Schließlich war die ganze Situation für alle schwer zu verkraften. Erst wehrte sie sich dagegen, denn es war immerhin Professor Snape, der sie in seine Armen nehmen wollte, doch dann ließ ihr Widerstand aufeinmal nach und schluchzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seine Schulter. Beruhigend streichelte Snape mit einer Hand über ihren Kopf. Und sprach dabei ganz beruhigend auf sie ein:  
  
"Schhh, es wird ja alles wieder gut werden. Beruhige dich doch einfach wieder, Mädchen. Wir werden das schon irgendwie schaffen, wieder zurück zu kommen."  
  
Doch nach diesen Worten suchte Lavander nur noch mehr Schutz in Snapes Armen und dieser ließ es zu, dass das Mädchen sich an seiner Schulter ausweinen und sich von dem ersten Schock erholen konnte.  
  
So blieben sie einige Zeit stehen, während die anderen sich stumm in das Gras setzten und über ihre Situation nachdachten, in der sie sich jetzt befinden. Niemand verwunderte es, dass Severus Snape sich zu dieser Handlung herabließ, denn für alle war die Situation unheimlich und befremdlich. Vor allem Neville Longbottom was davon überzeugt, dass es sein Verschulden war, dass sie hierher an diesen merkwürdigen Ort gebracht hatte ...  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, als sie so dasaßen und vor sich hindösten, rief Malfoy plötzlich in die Stille hinein:  
  
"He, seht mal, dort hinten sind Reiter, ich glaube, sie reiten direkt in unsere Richtung."  
  
Aller Augen richteten sich zu dem östlichen Horizont, wo sie einen Trupp von mindestens 15 Reitern ausfindig machten konnten, der immer schneller in ihrer Richtung kam.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da hielten die Reiter vor ihnen an, stiegen von Pferden und musterten die Gruppe eindringlich. Dann trat ein Mann aus der Gruppe hervor, der blondes Haar und spitze Ohren hatte.  
  
"Moment mal," dachte Hermine ziemlich verwirrt und starrte auf die Ohren des Mannes mit den langen blonden Haaren. Ich glaube, ich habe wohl Augenprobleme oder hat der Mann tatsächlich spitze Ohren?" Sie ließ ihren Blick zu den anderen Männern gleiten und sie erschrak leicht, als sie erkannte, dass diese ebenfalls Ohren hatten, die lang waren und nach oben hin spitz zulaufen. So ähnlich wie sie, dachten auch alle anderen über die seltsam geformten Ohren dieser Wesen vor ihnen nach.  
  
"Ich bin Glorfindel und erster Ratsherr Lord Elronds von Bruchtal. Wer seid und was ist euer Anliegen hierher in diese Gegend zu kommen? So wie ihr gekleidet seid, dürftet ihr nicht aus dieser Gegend stammen."  
  
Glorfindel sprach ruhig und leise, aber doch so laut, dass alle ihn verstehen konnte.  
  
Severus ließ auf diesen Worten hin Lavander los, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch an seiner Schulter gelehnt hatte, trat etwas vor und sagte zu Glorfindel:  
  
"Ich bin Severus Snape, Zaubertranklehrer und Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Hauslehrer von Slytherin."  
  
(A/N: Harry und Co. befinden sich 6. Schuljahr und Snape hat seinen langersehnten Traumjob endlich bekommen)  
  
Etwas irritiert sah Glorfindel den Mann mit dem schwarzen Umhang vor sich an.  
  
"Wie wir hier her gekommen sind, wissen wir nicht. Aber vielleicht kann ja dieser, dieser Elrond uns weiterhelfen?"  
  
Bedächtig nickte Glorfindel und seine Männer warfen sich gegenseitig verstohlene Blicke zu.  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das wird," entgegnete Glorfindel freundlich und lächelte leicht.  
  
Dann musterte er die Gruppe, die vor ihm auf dem Boden saß, mit einem durchdringenden Blick, während sein Blick langsam hinüber zu Harry, Ron und Neville schweifte. Lange Zeit blieb sein Blick auf Harry und dessen Narbe haften und meinte dann freundlich zu ihm:  
  
"Junger Herr, Ihr seid verletzt. Kommt, wir bringen Euch nach Bruchtal, dort wird Lord Elrond Euch sicherlich helfen können."  
  
Ohne ein Wort des Widerspruchs duldend, wurden die Hogwartsianer auf die Pferde der anderen Elben verfrachtet und so ritten die Elben mit ihrer Begleitung wieder nach Bruchtal zurück. Harry war so verdutzt, dass er am liebsten laut aufgelacht hätte, aber er unterdrückte es noch rechtzeitig und so harrten sie alle der Dinge, die noch auf sie zukommen mögen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Fortsetzung folgt ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Puhh, dass ist geschafft. Ich weiß, dass dass ein ziemlich kranker Einfall +grinst+ von mir ist, so eine hammer Story zu schreiben und ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch auch ein kleines bisschen. Dies ist mein erster Versuch, mich an einer Crossover (nicht wahr, so nennt man das doch ?) zu wagen, also reist mir nicht gleich den Kopf ab, oki? Und büdde büdde büdde, ganz viele liebe kleine Reviews schreiben, ja? +ganzliebschaut+ +bettelt+ 


	2. Kapitel 2 Duell der Zauberer

Hogwarts meets Lord of the Rings  
  
@Shelly: habe den Namen geändert * grinselt *  
  
So hier folgt das zweite Kapitel. Und was noch ganz wichtig ist: einige der vorkommenden Charaktere können (!) auch ooc (Out of Charakter) sein. Ich habe nämlich nicht vor, eine Charakterstudie zu schreiben. ;-) Also wem dies nicht gefällt, muss es ja nicht lesen.  
  
Desweiteren freue ich mich immer über Anregungen, Tipps und Hinweise.  
  
Und nein, Slash gibt es nicht. Sorry. Dann müsste ich auch das Rating ändern und das habe ich nicht wirklich vor.  
  
So, jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei dem zweiten Teil.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 2 - Duell der Zauberer  
  
Lange Zeit ritten sie durch den Wald. Harrys Vordermann hatte sich ihm mit den Namen Gwilith vorgestellt und ihm erzählt, dass er im Dienste Lord Elronds als Heiler stand und dem Düsterwaldprinzen Legolas ein guter Freund war. Dann wollte er plötzlich von Harry wissen, wo her er kam und was es mit seiner Narbe auf sich hatte.  
  
Harry wurde es plötzlich ganz mulmig zu Mute, denn er wusste nicht, was er darauf als Antwort geben sollte und vor allem, wie viel er sagen durfte. Er sah sich um und machte Professor Snape ganz vorne an der Spitze ausfindig, der mit einem braunhaarigen Elben zusammenritt. Ron war für ihn außer Reichweite und Hermine unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem blonden Elben. Nun war er auf sich gestellt und er hoffte inständig, dass er alles im Rahmen des möglichen und so gut es ging, beantworten konnte.  
  
Harry seufzte. Dann beschloss er einfach nur das wesentliche zu sagen.  
  
"Also Gwilith da Ihr mir schon so viel erzählt habt, werde ich Euch auch einiges über mich erzählen. Mein vollständiger Name lautet Harry Potter und ich bin jetzt in meinem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Nur durch einen unglücklichen Zufall in der Zaubertrankstunde, sind wir hier an diesen Ort gelangt. Aber wie, das wissen wir nicht."  
  
Gwilith lauschte gespannt den Worten von Harry. Doch als Harry erzählte, er wäre auf einer Zaubererschule, lachte Gwilith auf einmal laut los, so dass sich die Elben, die in seiner Nähe ritten, sich erstaunt zu ihm umsahen.  
  
Sicherlich war dies ein sehr untypisches Verhalten für Elben, aber trotzdem war die Vorstellung, dass jemand wirklich zaubern konnte, und dazu noch in einer Schule ausgebildet wurde für Elbereth urkomisch und er konnte einfach nicht mehr an sich anhalten.  
  
Niniel, der ein Stück vor Gwilith ritt, drehte sich um und meinte zu ihm:  
  
"Mellon nin1, verrätst du uns, was bitte schön so komisch ist? Dein Lachen ist so laut, dass selbst stinkende Orks es in einer Entfernung einigen Meilen hören könnten."  
  
Gwilith zuckte ob dieser Worte leicht zusammen, aber sein Lachen verstummte deswegen nicht. Sicherlich kannte er auch Gandalf den Weisen, der des Zaubers mächtig war, aber das war nicht so ganz mit dem zu Vergleichen, was Harry ihm da eben erzählt hatte.  
  
"Nun Niniel, unser junger Freund hier meinte eben, er würde auf eine richtige Zaubererschule gehen und würde dort als Zauberer ausgebildet werden. Die Vorstellung ist doch urkomisch," prustete er wieder los.  
  
Niniel schaute skeptisch von Harry zu Gwilith und von Gwilith wieder zu Harry. Er blieb ernst und runzelte mit der Stirn. Dann schüttelte er nur leicht seinen Kopf.  
  
'Dieser Schwachkopf glaubt aber auch wirklich alles, was man ihm auftischt,' dachte Niniel leicht amüsiert. 'Menschen, die zu Zauberer ausgebildet werden, so etwas gibt es doch gar nicht und unser guter leichtgläubiger Freund Niniel muss auch noch prompt auf diesen Unfug hereinfallen.'  
  
Er schüttelte nochmals den Kopf und konnte sich ein kleines fieses Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
Glorfindel, der an der Spitze ritt, hatte den Zwischenfall aber mitgekommen. Er zügelte sein Pferd, drehte sich um und befahl den Elben, anzuhalten. Dann ritt er auf Gwilith und Harry zu. Ernst sah er Harry an und dieser Begriff, dass dies gar kein gutes Zeichen war. Harry schluckte, als er in Glorfindels Gesicht blickte.  
  
"So, junger Freund, Ihr habt also eben behauptet, dass Ihr des Zaubers mächtig seid. Nun denn, dann wollen wir uns auch davon überzeugen, dass das stimmt, was Ihr da sagt."  
  
Fordernd sah er Harry an. Und dieser konnte sich eines erneut mulmigen Gefühles, das von ihm Besitz ergriff, nicht erwehren. Zögerlich sah er Glorfindel an. Doch dieser stand ruhig und gelassen vor ihm und blickte ihn durchdringend an.  
  
"Dazu müsste ich aber von dem Pferd herunter steigen," sagte Harry einfach. Und Gwilith half ihm vom Pferd herunter. Harry schaute sich in der Runde um und machte dann Hermine ausfindig. Fragend blickte er sie mit seinen Augen an und sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie wusste, was er vorhatte, denn sie hatte das Gespräch ebenso wie alle anderen verfolgt. Also stieg sie ebenfalls von ihrem Pferd herunter und ging auf Harry zu und stellte sich so hin, dass jeder sie sehen konnte.  
  
"Also schön," sagte sie laut und deutlich, so dass jeder sie hören konnte.  
  
"Wir werden euch jetzt demonstrieren, dass wir tatsächlich zaubern können, indem wir ein Duell vorführen werden. Also das wird folgendermaßen vor sich gehen: Harry und ich werden uns gleich Rücken an Rücken nebeneinander aufstellen und dann drei Schritte auseinander laufen, uns umdrehen und auf drei versuchen wir dann, unseren Gegner zu entwaffnen. Nicht verletzen, sondern nur entwaffnen. "  
  
Einige der Elben nickten leicht, aber so ganz konnten sie nicht glauben, was das Mädchen ihnen da gerade erzählte. Auch Glorfindels Augen verengten sich zusehends und die angespannte Stimmung die unter den Anwesenden herrschte, stieg beinahe bis zur Unerträglichkeit.  
  
Severus Snape sah Hermine vom Donner gerührt an. Natürlich hatte er von dieser unbelehrbaren Besserwisserin auch nichts anderes erwartet, als das sie wieder einmal die Heldin spielen und sich als Unerträglichkeit in Person aufführen würde. Doch es wurmte ihn auch, dass Potter schon wieder einmal im Mittelpunkt der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit stand. Er hasste diese Art, wie der Junge es immer wieder schaffte, sich in den Vordergrund zu stellen und sich wichtig zu machen.  
  
"Aber jetzt brauchen wir noch Sekundanten für das Duell. Einen für mich und einen für Harry."  
  
Hermine schaute sich in dem Kreis um, der sich um sie gebildet hatte. Aller Augen waren nun sehr gespannt auf sie gerichtet. Die Spannung, die in der Luft war, war kaum noch zu ertragen.  
  
Dann sah sie Professor Snape. Seinen kühlen Blick erwiderte sie genau so eisig, denn hier hatte sie auf einmal keine Angst mehr vor ihm, wie in Hogwarts. Hier konnte er ihr wohl kaum Punkte für ihr Haus abziehen oder ihr gar Strafarbeiten aufgeben.  
  
"Professor, würden Sie bitte der Sekundant von Harry sein? " fragend blickte sie ihn an.  
  
"Nun, Miss Granger, wenn Sie mich so fragen, werde ich wohl kaum die Gelegenheit haben, Ihre Anfrage abzulehnen," brachte er kühl und eisig hervor.  
  
Hermine schauderte leicht. Musste Snape denn wirklich vor all den Elben hier so kalt und herablassend sein? Nun, Hermine war sich sicher, dass Snape sich in dieser Hinsicht wohl nie ändern wird, ganz gleich in wessen Gesellschaft er sich befand.  
  
Snape seinerseits seufzte und fügte sich ergeben in sein Schicksal.  
  
Auch das noch, jetzt musste er noch Potter bei seiner Aufschneiderei unterstützen und ihm dabei noch Händchen halten. Ihm blieb aber auch gar nichts erspart.  
  
Dennoch ging er mit zügigen Schritten zu Harry hin und bedachte ihn mit einem tiefen, unergründlich Blick, bei dem Harry immer ein Schauer durch den Körper lief.  
  
Hermines Sekundant war Ron. Er stellte sich in einem gewissen Abstand hinter sie auf, genauso wie Snape es bei Harry tat.  
  
Harry und Hermine stellten sich mit dem Gesicht zueinander gewandt auf und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Diese hielten sie vor ihr Gesicht und verbeugten sich voreinander. Dann drehten sie einander den Rücken zu und warteten auf den Beginn des Duells.  
  
"Eins - zwei - drei," hörten sie laut die Kommandostimme von Severus Snape.  
  
Bei jeder Zahl gingen die beiden einen großen Schritt weit von einander weg. Bei drei drehten sie sich um und noch ehe Harry es sich versah, sprach Hermine ihren ersten Spruch:  
  
"Rictus Sempra!"  
  
Doch Harry war schneller und hatte einen Schutzschild um sich herum aufgebaut. Und nun flogen auf einmal die Sprüche nur so hin und her, die in allen möglichen Farben aufleuchteten und keiner der beiden Kontrahenten sah so aus, als ob er den anderen besiegen könne.  
  
Eine eigenartige Spannung lag in der sowieso schon heißen Luft und die Elben sahen fassungslos und wie gebannt auf das Schauspiel dass sich ihnen bot.  
  
Draco, Lavander und Neville spürten auf einmal auch diese eigenartige Spannung, die immer deutlicher zu vernehmen war und sich in das unermessliche zu steigern schien.  
  
Auch Hermine und vor allem ... Harry. Er fasste sich plötzlich an seine Narbe, die auf einmal schmerzhaft brannte.  
  
'Oh nein,Voldemort. Der Dunkle Lord ist also wieder einmal mordlustig,' dachte er noch, bevor er nicht mehr wusste was er tat und sein Wahrnehmungssinn verschwand.  
  
Für einen Moment lang setzte er aus und Hermine reagierte schnell. Sie ließ ihn sich erst einmal für einen Moment lang erholen und wollte dann zu ihm hingehen. Doch Harry war schneller. Er zückte auf einmal seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn plötzlich wieder auf Hermine und sagte nur ein Wort:  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
--------------------------------------------- Fortsetzung folgt ------------ ---------------------------------  
  
A/N: So und wenn euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat, dann seid doch bitte, bitte so lieb, und schickt mir ein kleines Review, ja? ;-) * ganz lieb schaut * * bettelt*  
  
1 Mein Freund 


	3. Kapitel 3 Vermutungen und keine Beweise

Hogwarts meets Lord of the Rings  
  
Disclaimer: Myrte! Myrte! Myrte!  
  
Autorin: Wer rufet mich da? * sich neugierig umsieht *  
  
Disclaimer: Myrte! Myrte! Myrte!  
  
Autorin: Wer rufet mich da? * sich einmal im Kreise umdreht* * niemanden entdeckt*  
  
Disclaimer: Myrte! Myrte! Myrte!  
Du kannst mich nicht sehen.  
Denn ich bin der böse und unsichtbare Dämon aller kleiner  
Autorinnen!  
  
(Dämonisches Lachen ist zu hören, dass immer lauter und tiefer wird)  
  
Autorin: Was? Was ist? Was habe ich denn getan? * immer ängstlicher wird *  
  
Disclaimer: Myrte! Myrte! Myrte!  
Wie konntest du es nur * wagen* , mich in den ersten beiden  
Chapters zu vergessen?  
  
(Es herrscht ängstliche Stille)  
  
Autorin: Ver- vergessen? Ja, w - was habe ich denn ver - vergessen? * sich duckt *  
  
Disclaimer: Myrte! Myrte! Myrte!  
Das was alle kleine Autorinnen immer zu sagen pflegen, wenn sie sich Personen  
und Orte von großartigen Schriftstellern * leihen * ???  
  
Autorin: Oh, oh. Oh. Habe ... ha - habe ich das vergessen? * schnell mal bei Kapitel 1 und 2  
  
nachschaut *  
  
Autorin: Verfluchter Mist. Tschuldigung, Disclaimer. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen.  
  
(Mit betroffenem Blick auf den Boden schaut)  
  
Disclaimer: So ists recht, meine kleine Myrte.  
  
(Wieder ist das grauenhafte dämonische Lachen zu hören)  
  
Autorin seufzt : Alle bekannten Wesen und Orten aus dem Lotr gehören J.R.R. Tolkien.  
Alle bekannten Wesen und Orte aus HP gehören J.K. Rowling. Mir  
gehört nichts, ausser die Handlung der Erzählung. Dies gilt  
für vorangegange Kapitel und natürlich auch für die, die noch  
nachkommen.  
  
Kicher, ich glaube, ich habe jetzt genug rumgesponnen. Und hier folgt auch gleich Kapitel 3.  
  
Warnung: Einige Charaktere können OOC! Sein. Und die Story geht jetzt auch Richtung Science Fiction.  
  
Diese Kapitel dreht sich hauptsächlich nur um Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Unglaubhafte Vermutungen und keine Beweise  
  
Rückblende  
  
Zwei Tage vorher .... in Hogwarts ...  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen gerade in dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, als Ginny aufgeregt mit der neuesten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in der Hand zu der Sitzgruppe zulief, wo Harry und seine Freunde saßen. Ihre Wangen waren vor Aufregung leicht gerötet und ihre Augen schimmerten sonderbar.  
  
Harry sah überrascht auf, als Ginny so schnell angebraust kam.  
  
"He Ron, dass musst du dir ansehen. Ich glaube, unserem Vater ist etwas schreckliches zugestoßen."  
  
Ron sah seine kleine Schwester an und konnte sehen, wie ihr Tränen in den Augen standen.  
  
Nun beugten sich alle über den Artikel des Tagespropheten, der auf der Titelseite stand. Dort war auch ein Bild zu sehen, wo man ein abgebranntes Haus, Auroren und Journalisten von dem Tages- und auch Nachtpropheten sehen konnte. Im Hintergrund konnte man ein Haus erkennen, dass bis auf seine Grundmauern abgebrannt und noch von dichten Rauchwolken umgeben war. In dem Vordergrund war ein kleines Mädchen zu sehen, dass weinte und eine kleine Puppe fest in ihren Händen hielt.  
  
"Wie das Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei vermutet hat, haben sich die Anschläge der Todesser in den letzten fünf Wochen kontinuierlich gestiegen. Vermehrt wurden ehemaliger Mitglieder der Todesser ermordet in ihren Häusern aufgefunden, wenn diese nicht gänzlich niedergebrannt worden sind. Doch es sind auch rätselhafte Vorfälle passiert. Viele der Auroren, die anschließend die Orte des Geschehens genauer untersuchten, sind spurlos verschwunden. Niemand kann genau sagen, ob die Todesser dahinter stecken oder ob es dafür eine andere Ursache gibt.  
  
...  
  
Heute haben wir wieder eine Liste mit den Namen der Auroren aufgeführt, die bei dem letzten großen Einsatz von gestern Nacht dabei waren und nicht mehr zurück gekommen sind:  
  
McDonald, Thomas  
  
Miller, Arthur Jr.  
  
Lewis, Michael K.  
  
Sutherland, Elisabeth  
  
Weasley, Arthur  
  
"Das, das ist ja voll krass," äußerte sich Ron total geschockt, während Ginny jetzt wirklich die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen und Harry und Hermine sich entsetzt ansehen. Ron war aufgestanden und nahm Ginny in seine Arme.  
  
"Aber das gibt es doch gar nicht," meinte Hermine.  
  
"Ich meine, Menschen können doch nicht so einfach verschwinden, oder etwa doch?"  
  
Hilflos sah sie die anderen an. Die anderen waren zu geschockt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
"Wie es Mum wohl gerade ergehen mag?" fragte Ron und schaute Ginny dabei an.  
  
"Wir werden ihr gleich einen Brief schreiben und sie danach fragen. Komm, Ginny."  
  
Ron nahm seine kleine Schwester bei der Hand und sie verließen wortlos die Gruppe.  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass Voldemort dahintersteckt?" fragte Hermine Harry.  
  
"Nun ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Wenn Voldemort wieder mordlustig oder auf der Suche nach mir wäre, hätte ich sicherlich wieder Albträume und meine Narbe würde brennen. Aber sie tut es nicht. Seit den Sommerferien habe ich sie nicht ein einziges Mal gespürt."  
  
Hermine nickte. Ja, es stimmte, sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Harrys Narbe in den letzten vergangenen Wochen und besonders dann, als die Vorfälle passiert sind, weh getan hätte. Das alles war schon recht merkwürdig.  
  
"Sicherlich hat Voldemort etwas damit zu tun, dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher. Schließlich sind ja auch die Todesser wieder im Einsatz. Aber da muss es noch etwas geben ... Nur weiß ich nicht was. Ich kann mir darauf keinen Reim machen, Harry."  
  
"Ja, das kann ich mir auch nicht. Es passt alles nicht zusammen."  
  
Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
Plötzlich kicherte Hermine auf einmal los.  
  
"Weißt du, das ganze kommt mir ein bisschen so vor, wie in Science Fiction Romane, wo Menschen durch eine Raumzeitspalte plötzlich verschwinden und nicht mehr zurück kommen. Aber, das ist doch alles Schwachsinn. So etwas gibt es doch gar nicht."  
  
Harry hing wie gebannt an Hermines Lippen. Eine Raumzeitspalte, davon hatte er noch nie etwas gehört. ...  
  
"Äh, Hermine, was ist denn eine Raumzeitspalte? Ich kann damit gar nichts anfangen."  
  
Etwas verwirrt und fragend blickte Hermine Harry an. Doch dann verstand sie sofort und erklärte:  
  
"Eine Raumzeitspalte entsteht, wenn verschiedene Welten oder besser gesagt, Dimensionen aufeinander treffen. Dabei öffnet sich dann ein Tor oder wie auch immer du es nennen willst, und die Welten sind offen. Und das bedeutet, dass man so die Möglichkeit hat, in eine andere Zeit beziehungsweise Raum zu gelangen. Und sind die Welten erst einmal in Aufruhr, kannst du nicht sagen, an welchem Ort sie wieder aufeinander treffen und wo sich weitere Tore öffnen können. Doch wie gesagt, dass ist alles Theorie und noch niemand hat bis jetzt feststellen können, dass es tatsächlich so etwas gibt. Aber es könnte auf die Vorfälle, die hier passieren, zu treffen," belehrte sie ihn.  
  
Harry begriff was Hermine meinte und nickte.  
  
"Du, wir sollten das wohl besser nicht Ron erzählen," sagte Harry.  
  
"Ich meine, dass das nicht sein kann, ist doch klar. So machen wir ihm doch nur unnötig Hoffnung."  
  
Harry seufzte, schüttelte traurig mit dem Kopf und sah zu Ron und Ginny hinüber, die gerade dabei waren, Brief an ihre Mum zu schreiben.  
  
Rückblende aus.  
  
----------------------------- Fortsetzung folgt ---------------------------- ---  
  
So, ihr lieben Leuts. Das war Kapitel 3. Ich denke mal euch wird vielleicht schon klar sein, worauf ich hinaus will. Aber bis die Auflösung kommt, dauerts noch ein Weilchen. Und im nächsten Kapitel sind wir auch endlich in Bruchtal und bei Lord Elrond angekommen und ihr erfahrt, warum Harry einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche auf Hermine losgelassen hat und was unsere geliebten Elben von echten Zauberern halten.  
  
A/N: Oh, man, ich glaube, ich habe wirklich das Talent, mich in die kompliziertesten Situtationen hineinzuschreiben und alles zu verkomplizieren, was auch nur ansatzweise zu verkomplizieren gibt. Man, man, man. * grinst* 


	4. Kapitel 4 Bruchtal Teil 1

Kapitel 4  
Bruchtal - Teil 1 Nachdem Harry den Cruciatus Fluch auf Hermine gerichtet hatte, wagte kaum jemand sich zu rühren. Nur Hermines Schmerzensschreie waren zu hören. Severus Snape handelte sofort, und holte aus seinem Umhang eine Flasche mit dem Gegenmittel hervor. Dieses Mittel trug er immer bei sich, nachdem er wieder als Spion bei dem Dunklen Lord eingesetzt worden war. Diesen Trank hatte der Meister der Zaubertränke für seinen eigenen Bedarf selbst entwickelt und niemand außer Dumbledore wusste um diesen Trank. Bis jetzt. Schnell eilte er auf Hermine zu, kniete sich neben sie, hielt mit einer Hand ihren Kopf fest, damit er ihr den Trank einflössen konnte. Nachdem das Fläschchen leer war, spürte Hermine, wie der größte Schmerz nachgelassen hatte und sie konnte wieder ihre Umgebung wahr nehmen. Ron war in der Zwischenzeit an ihrer Seite getreten und half Hermine beim Aufstehen. Durch die starken Schmerzen, die sie eben fühlen musste, war sie noch ziemlich schwach. Ron legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Taille und sie gingen hinüber zu den anderen Gryffindors. Severus Snape hingegen nahm sich vor, mit Potter über das jüngste Ereignis zu reden, abseits von den anderen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Zu Glorfindel gewandt, sagte Professor Snape: "Wir benötigen dringend eine Unterkunft für diese Nacht. Können Sie uns da weiterhelfen?" Glorfindel nickte langsam. "Lord Elrond wird Euch gerne in Imladris willkommen heißen und Ihr dürft dort solange verweilen, wie Ihr es wünscht." "Danke für Ihr Angebot. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen. Miss Granger,"  
  
er blickte bei diesen Worten in ihre Richtung, wird noch Ruhe benötigen. Und noch etwas:  
  
ich würde gerne mit jemanden sprechen, der sich mit Magie auskennt. Am besten einen Zauberer. Kennen Sie da jemanden?" "Lord Elrond wird Euch sicherlich weiterhelfen können. Er wird ebenso veranlassen, Gandalf den Grauen, zu benachrichtigen. Aber mich und meine Begleiter würden gerne noch interessieren, was eben passiert war. Warum hatte das Mädchen plötzlich so starke Schmerzen?" Snapes Augen verdunkelten sich bei diesen Worten Glorfindels und sein Mund wurde zu einem schmalen Strich. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Diese Wesen wussten ja nichts von Voldemort und den Todessern und die Gefahr, die der Dunkle Lord für die Zaubererwelt darstellt. Darum entgegnete er kurz angebunden auf die Frage des Elben: "Das ist eine längere und sehr ernste Angelegenheit, die ich Ihnen jetzt nicht auf der Schnelle beantworten kann. Wir benötigen viel Zeit und Ruhe, um dies zu erklären." "Ich verstehe. Folgt mir und meinen Begleitern zurück nach Bruchtal." Glorfindel stieg wieder auf sein Pferd auf und stellte sich vor seinen Männer. Ein leichter Wind kam auf und ließ sein langes blondes Haar im Wind wehen. Dann wandte er sich noch einem Elben zu. "Tari, reite voraus, und berichte Lord Elrond, dass wir für die nächste Zeit Gäste haben werden. Beeil dich." Und sofort ritt der Elbe in einem schnellen Galopp davon, um den Befehl seines Herrn folge zu leisten. Nach dem sie einige Zeit geritten waren, kamen sie zu einem schmalen Pfad, der in ein Tal hinunterführte. Glorfindel, der mit Severus Snape an der Spitze der Gruppe ritt, sagte , nachdem sie schon ein Stück des Pfades entlang geritten waren: "Gleich wenn wir hinter diesen Felsen gelangt sind, werdet ihr Bruchtal sehen können. Es ist eine von Elben errichtete Stadt, die früher einmal als Festung gedient hatte. Bruchtal liegt in einerm wunderschönen Tal, das von vielen Wasserfällen umgeben ist. Die Berge, die diese Schlucht umrahmen, sind nicht sehr hoch, aber dafür schroff und fallen steil ab. Das Böse findet hier keinen Platz. Gefunden wird dieser Ort nur von Leuten, die der Hilfe und der Heilung bedürfen. Aber das werdet ihr gleich selber sehen. Folgt mir." Nachdem sie um die besagte Ecke geritten waren, bot sich den Zauberern aus Hogwarts eine unglaublich schöne Aussicht auf die Schlucht und der Elbenstadt Bruchtal. Sie hielten an und genossen den Anblick. Selbst Severus Snape hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Er fühlte, wie er hier an diesem Ort all seine Sorgen und Ängste verlieren könnte, wäre er nur lange genug hier. Nachdem sie ein Stück weiter geritten sind, kamen sie an Wächter vorbei, die sich ehrerbietig vor Glorfindel, ihrem Hauptmann verneigten und sie passieren ließen. Schon sahen sie ein großes und wunderschönes Haus in der Mitte der Stadt. Nun ja, man könnte es auch passender weise als ein Schloss bezeichnen. Und vor diesem Gebäude stand ein Elbe in langen braunen Gewändern gekleidet, von hoher Gestalt, mit langen braunen Haaren und trug einen silbernen Stirnreif. Ein Zeichen seiner Würde. Glorfindel zügelte sein Pferd und stieg von ihm herunter. Vor dem Elben verneigte er sich kurz. "Mae govannen Glorfindel. Ich habe schon gehört, dass wir Gäste haben werden. Wer ist ihr Anführer?" "Mae govannen, Lord Elrond. Ihr Anführer ist dieser Mann in den schwarzen Gewändern." Glorfindel deutete mit dem rechten Zeigefinger auf Severus Snape. Snape war etwas verwirrt, als Glorfindel ihn 'als Mann in den schwarzen Gewändern' bezeichnet hatte. Genervt hatte er dabei die Augen verdreht. Die Leute haben hier schon eine merkwürdige Ausdrucksweise, fand er. Er trat nach vorne. Doch verneigen tut sich ein Severus Snape natürlich nicht. Kühl und abschätzend schaute er in der das Gesicht des Elben mit den langen braunen Haaren und den grauen Augen. "Mae govannen, Fremde. Seid willkommen im meinem Haus. Ich werde sogleich veranlassen, dass Ihr in Eure Gemächer geführt werdet. Ihr seid sicher müde." Snape nickte zustimmend. "Danke für Ihre Freundlichkeit. Severus Snape. Es freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mister ... ?" Snape streckte dem verblüfften Elben die Hand entgegen. So eine Begrüßung war dieser allerdings nicht gewohnt. Etwas zögerlich, was sonst für den Elbenlord eher eine untypische Verhaltensweise war, streckte er nun seinerseits seinen Arm aus und Severus schlug in die seinige ein. Ein leises Räuspern war von Glorfindel zu vernehmen. "Dies ist Elrond, der Herr von Bruchtal," gab er Snape Auskunft. Und zu Elrond gewand, sagte er:" Wenn Ihr gestattet, mein Herr, werde ich alles veranlassen, dass unsere Gäste ihre Unterkünfte zugewiesen bekommen werden." Elrond stimmte ihm zu. Nachdem zwei Dienerinnen Zauberergruppe weg geführt hatte, trat Glorfindel neben den Herrn von Bruchtal und sagte zu ihm: "Äußerst merkwürdige Menschen. Aber eines kann ich Euch versichern: sie sind Zauberer, was mich sehr verblüfft hat. Ihr Anführer wünscht Euch in einer anscheinend besonders wichtigen Angelegenheit zu sprec Nachdem Harry den Cruciatus Fluch auf Hermine gerichtet hatte, wagte kaum jemand sich zu rühren. Nur Hermines Schmerzensschreie waren zu hören. Severus Snape handelte sofort, und holte aus seinem Umhang eine Flasche mit dem Gegenmittel hervor. Dieses Mittel trug er immer bei sich, nachdem er wieder als Spion bei dem Dunklen Lord eingesetzt worden war. Diesen Trank hatte der Meister der Zaubertränke für seinen eigenen Bedarf selbst entwickelt und niemand außer Dumbledore wusste um diesen Trank. Bis jetzt. Schnell eilte er auf Hermine zu, kniete sich neben sie, hielt mit einer Hand ihren Kopf fest, damit er ihr den Trank einflössen konnte. Nachdem das Fläschchen leer war, spürte Hermine, wie der größte Schmerz nachgelassen hatte und sie konnte wieder ihre Umgebung wahr nehmen. Ron war in der Zwischenzeit an ihrer Seite getreten und half Hermine beim Aufstehen. Durch die starken Schmerzen, die sie eben fühlen musste, war sie noch ziemlich schwach. Ron legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Taille und sie gingen hinüber zu den anderen Gryffindors. Severus Snape hingegen nahm sich vor, mit Potter über das jüngste Ereignis zu reden, abseits von den anderen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Zu Glorfindel gewandt, sagte Professor Snape: "Wir benötigen dringend eine Unterkunft für diese Nacht. Können Sie uns da weiterhelfen?" Glorfindel nickte langsam. "Lord Elrond wird Euch gerne in Imladris willkommen heißen und Ihr dürft dort solange verweilen, wie Ihr es wünscht." "Danke für Ihr Angebot. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen. Miss Granger,"  
  
er blickte bei diesen Worten in ihre Richtung, wird noch Ruhe benötigen. Und noch etwas:  
  
ich würde gerne mit jemanden sprechen, der sich mit Magie auskennt. Am besten einen Zauberer. Kennen Sie da jemanden?" "Lord Elrond wird Euch sicherlich weiterhelfen können. Er wird ebenso veranlassen, Gandalf den Grauen, zu benachrichtigen. Aber mich und meine Begleiter würden gerne noch interessieren, was eben passiert war. Warum hatte das Mädchen plötzlich so starke Schmerzen?" Snapes Augen verdunkelten sich bei diesen Worten Glorfindels und sein Mund wurde zu einem schmalen Strich. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Diese Wesen wussten ja nichts von Voldemort und den Todessern und die Gefahr, die der Dunkle Lord für die Zaubererwelt darstellt. Darum entgegnete er kurz angebunden auf die Frage des Elben: "Das ist eine längere und sehr ernste Angelegenheit, die ich Ihnen jetzt nicht auf der Schnelle beantworten kann. Wir benötigen viel Zeit und Ruhe, um dies zu erklären." "Ich verstehe. Folgt mir und meinen Begleitern zurück nach Bruchtal." Glorfindel stieg wieder auf sein Pferd auf und stellte sich vor seinen Männer. Ein leichter Wind kam auf und ließ sein langes blondes Haar im Wind wehen. Dann wandte er sich noch einem Elben zu. "Tari, reite voraus, und berichte Lord Elrond, dass wir für die nächste Zeit Gäste haben werden. Beeil dich." Und sofort ritt der Elbe in einem schnellen Galopp davon, um den Befehl seines Herrn folge zu leisten. Nach dem sie einige Zeit geritten waren, kamen sie zu einem schmalen Pfad, der in ein Tal hinunterführte. Glorfindel, der mit Severus Snape an der Spitze der Gruppe ritt, sagte , nachdem sie schon ein Stück des Pfades entlang geritten waren: "Gleich wenn wir hinter diesen Felsen gelangt sind, werdet ihr Bruchtal sehen können. Es ist eine von Elben errichtete Stadt, die früher einmal als Festung gedient hatte. Bruchtal liegt in einerm wunderschönen Tal, das von vielen Wasserfällen umgeben ist. Die Berge, die diese Schlucht umrahmen, sind nicht sehr hoch, aber dafür schroff und fallen steil ab. Das Böse findet hier keinen Platz. Gefunden wird dieser Ort nur von Leuten, die der Hilfe und der Heilung bedürfen. Aber das werdet ihr gleich selber sehen. Folgt mir." Nachdem sie um die besagte Ecke geritten waren, bot sich den Zauberern aus Hogwarts eine unglaublich schöne Aussicht auf die Schlucht und der Elbenstadt Bruchtal. Sie hielten an und genossen den Anblick. Selbst Severus Snape hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Er fühlte, wie er hier an diesem Ort all seine Sorgen und Ängste verlieren könnte, wäre er nur lange genug hier. Nachdem sie ein Stück weiter geritten sind, kamen sie an Wächter vorbei, die sich ehrerbietig vor Glorfindel, ihrem Hauptmann verneigten und sie passieren ließen. Schon sahen sie ein großes und wunderschönes Haus in der Mitte der Stadt. Nun ja, man könnte es auch passender weise als ein Schloss bezeichnen. Und vor diesem Gebäude stand ein Elbe in langen braunen Gewändern gekleidet, von hoher Gestalt, mit langen braunen Haaren und trug einen silbernen Stirnreif. Ein Zeichen seiner Würde. Glorfindel zügelte sein Pferd und stieg von ihm herunter. Vor dem Elben verneigte er sich kurz. "Mae govannen Glorfindel. Ich habe schon gehört, dass wir Gäste haben werden. Wer ist ihr Anführer?" "Mae govannen, Lord Elrond. Ihr Anführer ist dieser Mann in den schwarzen Gewändern." Glorfindel deutete mit dem rechten Zeigefinger auf Severus Snape. Snape war etwas verwirrt, als Glorfindel ihn 'als Mann in den schwarzen Gewändern' bezeichnet hatte. Genervt hatte er dabei die Augen verdreht. Die Leute haben hier schon eine merkwürdige Ausdrucksweise, fand er. Er trat nach vorne. Doch verneigen tut sich ein Severus Snape natürlich nicht. Kühl und abschätzend schaute er in der das Gesicht des Elben mit den langen braunen Haaren und den grauen Augen. "Mae govannen, Fremde. Seid willkommen im meinem Haus. Ich werde sogleich veranlassen, dass Ihr in Eure Gemächer geführt werdet. Ihr seid sicher müde." Snape nickte zustimmend. "Danke für Ihre Freundlichkeit. Severus Snape. Es freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mister ... ?" Snape streckte dem verblüfften Elben die Hand entgegen. So eine Begrüßung war dieser allerdings nicht gewohnt. Etwas zögerlich, was sonst für den Elbenlord eher eine untypische Verhaltensweise war, streckte er nun seinerseits seinen Arm aus und Severus schlug in die seinige ein. Ein leises Räuspern war von Glorfindel zu vernehmen. "Dies ist Elrond, der Herr von Bruchtal," gab er Snape Auskunft. Und zu Elrond gewand, sagte er:" Wenn Ihr gestattet, mein Herr, werde ich alles veranlassen, dass unsere Gäste ihre Unterkünfte zugewiesen bekommen werden." Elrond stimmte ihm zu. Nachdem zwei Dienerinnen Zauberergruppe weg geführt hatte, trat Glorfindel neben den Herrn von Bruchtal und sagte zu ihm: "Äußerst merkwürdige Menschen. Aber eines kann ich Euch versichern: sie sind Zauberer, was mich sehr verblüfft hat. Ihr Anführer wünscht Euch in einer anscheinend besonders wichtigen Angelegenheit zu sprechen, Lord Elrond." Lord Elrond nickte. "Nachdem sie sich von ihrer Reise ausgeruht haben, schickt mir ihren Anführer in mein Arbeitszimmer".  
  
---- wird fortgesetzt --- 


	5. Kapitel 5 Bruchtal Teil 2

Bruchtal - Teil 2  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews, die mich total ermutigt haben, weiter zuschreiben, obwohl ich wegen meiner Schreibblockade die Story beinahe in den Papierkorb geworfen hätte. *g* Demnächst werde ich die komplette Story (also die ersten fünf Kapitel) überarbeiten.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
@Isaldaria: Ich habe das gar nicht mitbekommen, dass der Text doppelt vorhanden war. Das habe ich jetzt gleich mal korrigiert.  
  
@blimmchen: Danke für dein Review, das hat mich total ermutigt. Mir gefallen auch beide Werke so gut, dass mir irgendwann mal der Gedanke dazu kam, eine Crossover dazu zu schreiben. Ich finde, bis jetzt ist sie mir auch ganz gut gelungen ...  
  
@daenor: Genau diese Frage ist mir auch gekommen, wie ich den letzten Absatz in Kapitel 5 geschrieben habe. Sicher gibt es sehr viele Werke, die in Tengwar geschrieben sind, und ich nehme mal einfach so an, da Elronds Bibliothek sicher sehr groß ist, er auch Bücher besitzt, die auch Menschen eben verfasst haben, die nicht nur in der "alten Schrift" geschrieben wurden sind. Und wenn nicht, dann hat unsere Hermine doch bestimmt einen passenden Zauberspruch parat, mit dem sie die Werke dann doch lesen kann. ;-)  
  
@Luna 2003: Sicher lese ich doch deine Geschichte weiter. Ich bin schon süchtig nach ihr. Und die Idee ist ja auch einfach nur genial. Ich warte schon sehnsüchtig auf ein Update! (Elrond ist halt einfach nur cool! *g*)  
  
Aber jetzt bin ich ganz still und ziehe mich zurück, damit dass 5. Kapitel endlich weitergehen kann.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen !!!  
  
Myrte  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Nachdem sich die kleine Gruppe in ihren jeweils zugeteilten Gemächern erholt hatte, trafen sich alle wieder in der Großen Halle, wo sie von Lord Elrond in Empfang genommen wurden. Harry, Ron und Hermine hielten sich etwas zurückgezogen von den anderen in einer kleinen Nische auf. Professor Snape schien schlechter Laune zu sein, während Lavender sich um einen sehr verängstigenden Neville kümmerte, der immer noch ein Donnerwetter von seinem Zaubertranklehrer erwartete. Draco stand neben Professor Snape und setzte seinen typisch arroganten Gesichtsausdruck auf und hüllte sich wider erwarten in Schweigen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Lord Elrond erschien wieder. Er musterte neugierig die Gruppe, die vor ihm stand und lud dann alle mit einer weitausladenden Handbewegung ein, ihm in die Bibliothek zu folgen. Dort gab es genügend Platz, um alle sicher unterzubekommen. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die Unmengen der Bücher sah, die die Bibliothek Elronds beherbergte. Elrond bemerkte ihren Blick und schenkte ihr ein leises Lächeln, dass Hermine zaghaft und etwas schüchtern erwiderte. Sie wusste einfach noch nicht, was sie von diesem fremdartigen Wesen und der fremden Welt halten sollte, in der sie plötzlich alle geraten sind. Sie nahm sich im Stillen vor, nachher in Ruhe in der Bibliothek zu sitzen, und um die Bücher und die uralten Pergamentrollen zu studieren. Vielleicht würde sie Hinweise finden, wieso sie hier waren und wie sie wieder zurück in ihre Welt kommen konnten. Doch auch Professor Snape war Hermines Blick nicht entgangen und er konnte sich eine boshafte Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Miss Granger, Ihr Drang nach Wissen ist für eine Schülerin in Ihrem Alter zwar unglaublich groß, aber ich befürchte, dass Sie leider erst wichtigeren Angelegenheiten nachgehen müssen, als sämtliche Bücher durchzuwälzen, auch wenn wir uns gerade in einer Bibliothek befinden. Schließlich laufen die Bücher Ihnen nicht weg. Sie und Ihre zwei Freunde .." hier schenkte Professor Snape Harry und Ron einen eisigen Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen ... könnten doch der Abwechslungshalber Ihre Köpfe zum Nachdenken einsetzen. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob die bisherigen unerwarteten Ereignisse dazu geführt haben, die Sie wohl alle immer in lebensbedrohliche Situationen brachte, uns hier weiterhelfen werden."  
  
Hermine erwiderte nichts, doch starrte sie Professor Snape hasserfüllt an. Selbstverständlich nahm sie sich vor, Lord Elrond nach der Besprechung auf jeden Fall um die Erlaubnis zu bitten, die Bibliothek nutzen zu dürfen.  
  
Draco fühlte sich durch die Worte seines Lehrers dazu ermutigt, ebenfalls einen Kommentar loszulassen:  
  
"Dem Dreamteam von Hogwarts fällt keine Lösung ein? Na so was! Granger, hier stehen doch so viele Bücher herum, die kannst du doch dann in aller Ruhe mit Potty und dem Wiesel durcharbeiten. Wollen wir hoffen, dass sie den Verstand noch nicht ganz verloren haben, so wie die Brown vorhin bei unserer Ankunft .. Und von Longbottom will ich erst gar nicht reden ..."  
  
Draco warf Hermine einen Blick zu, den diese nicht deuten konnte und schenkte ihr ein fieses Lächeln, dass sie aber nur mit einer ernsten Miene quittierte und Malfoy ebenfalls mit einem bitterbösen Blick ansah.  
  
"Malfoy, halt einfach die Klappe," sagte Ron und er klang ziemlich wütend. Er wollte schon aufspringen und Malfoy einmal richtig eine in die Fresse hauen, wie er Harry zuvor noch schnell zugeflüstert hatte, wurde aber von seinem Freund und einem warnenden Blick des Professors, zurück gehalten.  
  
Elrond hingegen hatte sich aufseufzend in seinen rotgepolsterten Lehnsessel gesetzt und hörte dem Wortgefecht der jungen Menschen zu. Schließlich konnte er ja nichts von den ständigen Streitereien zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin ahnen, was sich aber bald ändern würde ...  
  
"Ron, lass dich doch nicht so durch Malfoy aufbringen. Hör nicht auf das, was er sagt. Hermine wird sich schon selbst verteidigen können."  
  
"Ist ja schon gut, Harry. Aber eine Abreibung hat er trotzdem verdient, und die bekommt er auch. Das kannst du mir glauben ...."  
  
"Autsch!" entfuhr es Harry ungewollt. Er griff sich wieder an seine Stirn, an die Stelle, wo sich seine Narbe befand und juckte sich.  
  
Elrond setzte sich nach dem Aufschrei kerzengerade in seinem Sessel auf und sah zu Harry hin und wollte sich schon nach seinem Befinden erkundigen, aber Harry war schneller.  
  
Er spürte alle Blicke auf sich ruhen und so sagte er rasch:  
  
"Es ist nicht schlimm, meine Narbe tut nur etwas weh."  
  
Durchdringend schaute sein Zaubertranklehrer ihn an und Harry hielt diesem Blick stand.  
  
Elrond räusperte sich und besaß im Nu die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gäste.  
  
"Ihr habt vorhin den Wunsch geäußert mit mir über eine wichtige Angelegenheit zu sprechen, Professor Snape. Aber zunächst möchte ich doch gerne die Namen meiner anderen Gäste kennen lernen, wenn sie sich schon so ... respektlos dem Gastgeber gegenüber aufführen. "  
  
Der Reihe nach stellten sie sich mehr oder weniger kleinlaut und mit einem mehr oder weniger schlechtem Gewissen dem Gastgeber gegenüber vor.  
  
"Nun, dann möchte ich euch alle zunächst hier in Bruchtal Willkommen heißen. Was für ein Anliegen führte euch hier her?"  
  
Professor Snape war schon im Begriff die Frage des Elbenherrn zu beantworten, aber Hermine war schneller gewesen als er und begann:  
  
"Zunächst müsst Ihr wissen, dass wie aus einer gänzlich anderen Welt stammen, die mit der Euren nicht zu vergleichen ist! Soviel ist uns mittlerweile klar. Aber wir wissen nicht, wieso wir hier her gekommen sind. Wir vermuten, dass das ganze im Zaubertrankunterricht passiert ist, als jemand von unserer Klasse irgendwelche Zaubertrankzutaten aus versehen vertauscht hatte!"  
  
'Was leider viel zu oft vorkommt,' dachte Professor Snape zynisch und bedachte Neville mit einem Blick, der den armen Schüler noch mehr in sich zusammen sinken lässt, als er es ohnehin schon war.  
  
Mit einem mitfühlenden Blick sah Hermine zu Neville herüber, der daraufhin sofort rot anlief. Doch eine schneidend scharfe Stimme ließ Hermine wieder umfahren:  
  
"Miss Granger! Sie sind wirklich eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin! Niemand hat Sie hier um Ihre Meinung gefragt. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor ..."  
  
Nun war es Hermine zuviel. Sie stand auf und stellte sich direkt vor ihren Lehrer hin und schrie ihn an:  
  
"Professsor Snape, mir reicht es jetzt! Wenn sich hier jemand unmöglich verhält, dann sind Sie das! Wir alle wollten nicht in eine solche Situation geraten und wie das passiert sein könnte, wissen wir auch nicht. Deswegen sind wir jetzt hier und hoffen, dass Lord Elrond uns hoffentlich weiterhelfen kann. Außerdem hat Lord Elrond jeden von uns gefragt und nicht nur ausdrücklich Sie! Punkte abziehen können Sie uns auch keine, weil wir uns nämlich nicht mehr in Hogwarts befinden, was Sie ja bereits bemerkt haben müssen! Und nein - beruhigen werde ich mich nicht. Ich habe es satt, ständig von Ihnen zu hören zu bekommen, was für eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin bin. Solange wir uns hier aufhalten, will ich das nicht mehr hören! Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Verblüfft starrte Professor Snape eine sehr zornige Hermine an. Wortlos stand er plötzlich auf und lief Richtung Tür. Dann sagte er noch zu Hermine:  
  
"Wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, wird das ein Nachspiel für Sie haben. Und da Sie ja und Ihre Freunde ach so schlau und intelligent sind, werde ich mich jetzt ausruhen gehen! Wenn Sie sich wieder beruhigt haben, können Sie sich bei mir für Ihr unangebrachtes Benehmen einer Respektperson gegenüber entschuldigen."  
  
Professor Snape stand auf und verließ den Raum. Ron starrte ihn mit offenen Mund hinterher und sah dann Hermine anerkennend an, die diesem alten Ekel endlich einmal die Meinung gesagt hatte. Draco war sehr verblüfft gewesen, dass Professor Snape einfach so gegangen ist, aber er war sich sicher, dass sein Hauslehrer ziemlich wütend auf die Granger sein musste und dass sie sich auf jeden Fall auf eine Strafpredigt gefasst machen musste.  
  
Elrond schüttelte missbilligend, aber kaum merklich, seinen Kopf. Er wusste sicher, dass diese fremden Leute unbedingt wieder zurück in ihre Welt kommen mussten, bevor sie alle hier noch vollkommen durchdrehten. Er nahm sich vor, besonders auf die zwei großgewachsenen Jungen ein Auge zu werfen und sie auf Schritt und Tritt beobachten zu lassen. Der blonde Junge mit den schulterlangen weißblonden Haaren und den Jungen, mit den kurzen roten Haaren. Durch ihre Gespräche hatte er sich schnell ihre Namen eingeprägt. Der eine hieß wohl Malfoy und der andere Ron ...  
  
Elrond seufzte wieder einmal. Noch mehr Probleme konnte und wollte er sich momentan einfach nicht mehr leisten ... Hoffentlich findet Gandalf der Graue schnell seinen Weg nach Bruchtal ...  
  
Elronds Gedankenfluss wurde durch ein leises Aufschluchzen unterbrochen, das von seiner linken Seite her kam.  
  
***  
  
Neville schluchzte leise vor sich hin, diese Auseinandersetzung war einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Außerdem fühlte er sich sowieso schuldig, weil er der Meinung war, dass sie nur wegen seinem Fehler aller hier in dieser fremdartigen Welt gelandet sind, zudem sie noch nicht einmal wussten, ob sie jemals wieder zurück nach Hogwarts und somit in ihre Welt gelangen würden.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Neville eine beruhigende und warme Hand auf seiner zusammengesackten Schulter. Er schaute auf und sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu dem Elbenherrn auf.  
  
"Ihr braucht unbedingt Ruhe und Erholung, junger Mann. Die unerwartete Reise und die Auseinandersetzung von eben haben Euch sehr zugesetzt. Ich werde veranlassen, dass man Euch sofort auf Euer Zimmer bringen lässt. Später werde ich nach Euch schauen, ob ihr wieder wohl auf seid."  
  
Dankbar nickte Neville leicht mit seinem Kopf und Lavender half ihm, sich aufzurichten, da er immer noch wie Espenlaub zitterte.  
  
"Ich werde ihn begleiten und bei ihm bleiben. Hermine, du kannst uns ja später alles erzählen."  
  
Nach diesen Worten verließen Lavender und Neville die Bibliothek und wurden draußen schon von Glorfindel in Empfang genommen, der eigentlich der Versammlung beiwohnen Wollte und nahm die beiden in Empfang und geleitete sie in ihre Unterkünfte.  
  
***  
  
Während dessen wandte sich Hermine wieder an Lord Elrond  
  
"Verzeiht uns bitte, Lord Elrond, aber wir sind alle erschöpft und ziemlich verwirrt. Ich bitte Euch darum, dass die anderen sich ausruhen dürfen und wir alles in Ruhe miteinander besprechen können. Seid Ihr Einverstanden?"  
  
Lord Elrond nickte langsam und bedächtig.  
  
"Dies ist eine kluge Entscheidung, Kleine."  
  
Hermine gab den anderen ein Zeichen, dass sie gehen können. Doch Harry und Ron wollten noch in der Bibliothek bleiben, was Hermine aber energisch verhinderte.  
  
"He, Hermine, wir sind weder müde noch erschöpft oder sonst so was. Ich weiß gar nicht, was dass hier eigentlich für eine Veranstaltung sein soll," empörte sich Ron und Harry nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Ja, das weiß ich auch. Aber ihr müsste euch um Neville kümmern ... und aufpassen, dass Professor Snape nicht seine ganze miese Laune an ihm auslässt. Das würde er wirklich nicht verkraften ..."  
  
Weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn sie wurde durch die arrogante Stimme von Malfoy unterbrochen:  
  
"Oh, Granger. Meinst du tatsächlich, dass ich nach deiner Pfeife tanze? Es mag sein, dass du Snape damit beeindrucken konntest, aber mich nicht. Ich werde hier bleiben und der kleinen Versammlung beiwohnen. Verstanden?! Von einem Schlammblut lasse ich mir keine Befehle erteilen."  
  
"Ich habe jetzt genug gehört und dulde keine Beleidigungen in meinem Haus!" beendete Elrond das eigentlich alltägliche Geplänkel der beiden Kontrahenten. Obwohl Elrond eigentlich gar keine Ahnung hatte, weshalb sich seine Gäste ständig stritten, verstand er dennoch, dass das Wort Schlammblut eine Beleidigung war. Und Beleidigungen jedweder Art wurde in seinem Hause einfach nicht geduldet. Elrond entschloss sich, jetzt endlich energisch durchzugreifen, damit er wenigstens heute noch in Erfahrung bringen konnte, wer seine Gäste sind und weshalb sie hier so plötzlich auftauchten.  
  
"Ich habe genug von Euch, Malfoy. Ihr werdet vorläufig jetzt auf Euer Zimmer gehen und dort bleiben, bis es Abend essen gibt!"  
  
Draco Malfoy zum ersten Mal stumm zu sehen, war schon eine Wucht. Von der natürlichen Autorität, die von Lord Elrond ausging, hatte Draco nämlich wirklich viel Respekt und vielleicht auch so etwas wie Angst. Draco stand auf, deutete eine leichte Verbeugung in Elronds Richtung an und stolzierte dann mit hocherhobenen Kopf aus der Bibliothek hinaus.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten ihm nach und brachen fast gleichzeitig in lautes Gelächter aus, was Elrond noch mehr irritierte, als er ohnehin schon war.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die drei sich von ihrem Lachanfall erholt hatten und sich wieder beruhigten hatten.  
  
"Das war ja echt voll abgefahren," sagte Ron anerkennend zu Elrond, der fragend eine Augenbraue hob und Ron eingehend musterte, dem es unter Elronds Blick zusehends unbehaglicher wurde, vor allem, weil Elrond nichts weiter zu der Angelegenheit sagte.  
  
Hermine nahm sich vor, ihrem Gastgeber sogleich über die Situation aufzuklären, doch wusste sie, dass sie das nur in Ruhe konnte und Harry und Ron zunächst ebenfalls loswerden musste.  
  
"Harry, Ron ... ich bitte euch, geht und seht nach Neville. Er kann jede Unterstützung gebrauchen. Und passt auf Malfoy auf, dass er keine Dummheiten anstellt. Ich komme gleich nach ..."  
  
"Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylady," war daraufhin die spöttische Antwort von Ron, der sich auch noch vor Hermine verneigte und mit Harry im Schlepptau ebenfalls die Bibliothek verließ.  
  
Fertig mit den Nerven und ebenfalls am Rande einer Erschöpfung ließ Hermine sich wieder in den rotgepolsterten Lehnsessel nieder, auf dem sie die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte. Dann traf ihr Blick auf den des Elbenlords.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich muss mich bei Euch für meine ... Freunde ... für ihr Benehmen entschuldigen, Lord Elrond."  
  
"Es ist schon in Ordnung, Miss Granger."  
  
Leicht erschrocken über die etwas unerwartete Anrede des Elbenlords musste Hermine unwillkürlich lächeln.  
  
"Oh, Ihr dürft mich gerne Hermine nennen. Bitte, Lord Elrond," fast flehentlich sah Hermine ihn an. Elrond nickte und meinte dann in einem ernsten Tonfall:  
  
"Aber natürlich gibt es jetzt das Problem zu lösen, wie Ihr wieder in Eure Heimat gelangt, Hermine."  
  
"Ihr habt recht, Lord Elrond. Ich glaube, es ist am Besten, wenn ich Euch jetzt in Ruhe alles von Anfang an erzähle ..."  
  
Und sie begann zu erzählen.  
  
Mittlerweile wurde es später und langsam begann sich die Dämmerung über Bruchtal auszubreiten. Von irgendwoher hörte man eine süße Melodie erklingen. Wind kam auf und durch die offenen Fenster konnte man das Laub rascheln hören und einen leisen Lufthauch spüren, der eine Gänsehaut auf Hermines Arme verursachte.  
  
Als sie geendet hatte, meinte Lord Elrond:  
  
"Auch wenn mir noch vieles aus Eurer Welt unklar ist, so verstehe ich doch jetzt, wie Ihr hier her gelangen konntet, auch wenn ich nicht weis, wie ihr wieder nach Hause finden werdet. Ich habe schon nach dem Zauberer Gandalf, dem Grauen, schicken lassen. Er ist ein alter und weiser Mann, er wird sicher Rat wissen. Ihr solltet Euch jetzt auch ausruhen und vorher ein Bad und etwas Essen zu Euch nehmen."  
  
Hermine spürte erst jetzt, wo Lord Elrond das Wort Essen erwähnte, wie hungrig sie war. Aber um keinen Preis der Welt wollte sie diesen Ort, wo sie jetzt war, verlassen. Sie spürte eine solch positive Magie von diesem Ort ausgehen, der sie all ihre Sorgen und Nöten vergessen ließ. Ein tiefer Frieden breitete sich tief in ihrem Innern aus. Sie stand auf und betrat die Terrasse.  
  
Vor ihr erstreckte sich das wundervolle Tal, dessen Herr jetzt direkt neben ihr stand und sie mit etwas sorgenvoller Miene betrachtete.  
  
Hermine unterdessen genoss den Anblick, der sich ihr bot: Wasserfälle, die tosend in die Tiefe der Schlucht stürzten, Sonnenstrahlen der untergehenden Sonne, die die Häuser der Bewohner in ein rötliches Licht tauchte und das muntere Zwitschern der Vögel in den Wipfel der Bäume, ließ sie leicht aufseufzen.  
  
"Es ist so wunderschön hier in Bruchtal, Lord Elrond. Hier ist alles so friedlich und ruhig. Ich wünschte, ich könnte für immer hier bleiben."  
  
Lord Elrond schaute sie an und lächelte leicht.  
  
"Ihr könnt so lange hier bleiben, wie Ihr möchtet. Aber sagt, habt Ihr denn kein Heimweh nach Eurer Welt?"  
  
Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm um, so dass sie direkt in die graublauen Augen des Elbenherrn blicken konnte.  
  
"Ich würde lügen, wenn ich jetzt nein sagen würde. Sicher vermisse ich meine Eltern, mein Zuhause und natürlich auch Hogwarts. Selbst den Zaubertrankunterricht, der heute so abrupt sein Ende nahm, hätte ich gerne bis zum Ende gehabt. Nun ja, ein Teil meiner Freunde befindet sich ja hier ... Harry und Ron. Aber von diesem Ort geht eine solch positive Magie aus, der man sich nicht entziehen kann. Selbst wenn wir ein paar Monate oder gar Jahre hier bleiben müssten, würde mein Heimweh sicherlich mit jedem Tag mehr schwinden."  
  
Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln Elronds.  
  
"Aber jetzt solltet Ihr Euch wirklich ausruhen gehen. Ich werde den Dienerinnen bescheid geben, dass sie für Euch alles vorbereiten und auch frische Gewänder bereit legen sollen. Wir sehen uns nachher beim Abendmahl wieder."  
  
Elrond wandte sich schon zum Gehen, aber Hermine wollte ihn noch unbedingt um Erlaubnis bitten, die Bibliothek nutzen zu dürfen. Vielleicht würde sie ja einen Hinweis finden, der sie wieder alle nach Hause brachte ...  
  
"Lord Elrond, eine Frage habe ich noch an Euch: darf ich bitte Eure Bibliothek benutzen?"  
  
"Aber sicher doch, Hermine. Meine Bibliothek steht für jeden Gast offen."  
  
"Habt vielen Dank, Lord Elrond, auch für Eure Gastfreundschaft."  
  
Elrond nickte ihr freundlich zu und verließ dann schnellen Schrittes die Bibliothek.  
  
***  
  
Hermine konnte ihr Glück kaum glauben. Alle diese alten Bücher und Schriftrollen hier konnte sie jetzt einsehen. Langsam ging sie zu einem der Regale hin und nahm vorsichtig ein Buch heraus. Es war sehr alt, die Blätter waren schon vergilbt und eine Staubschicht hatte sich gebildet, die das Buch zentimeterdick überzogen hatte. Vorsichtig wischte sie mit einer Hand den Staub ab und las den Titel des Buches und blätterte vorsichtig darin herum. Alles was sie dort las, fand sie sehr spannend und so setzte sie sich an ein Fenster, wo noch etwas die Sonne hinein schien, und war so in die Lektüre vertieft, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaß ...  
  
***wird Fortgesetzt***  
  
Vorschläge, Verbesserungen und Konstruktive Kritik sind sehr willkommen. Desweiteren suche ich noch einen Betareader für diese Geschichte. 


	6. 2 neue Kapitel online und Anmerkung des ...

Anmerkung des Autors:  
  
***  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit geht's endlich mit der Saga weiter. Ich hatte eine langanhaltende Schreibblockade. Es gibt zwei neue Kapitel. Nummer 4 und 5 sind neu. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und konstruktive Kritik ist immer gerne erwünscht. 


	7. Kapitel 6

Bruchtal - Teil 3  
  
Von Myrte  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
@Luna2003: ich hab dein neues Kapitel schon gelesen ;-) Und was Snape und Elrond betrifft, da denke ich, dass beide noch genug Stoff zum Streiten haben werden ...  
  
@blimmchen: nein, die Geschichte wird allen Anschein nach jetzt doch nicht mehr in den Mülleimer wandern. Dazu macht es mir einfach zu viel Spaß, daran weiter zu schreiben, es sei denn, wenn ich keine Schreibblockade habe ...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Während Hermine noch in der Bibliothek war, herrschte ein reges treiben in den Räumlichkeiten von Harry und Ron. Beide waren, nachdem sie aus der Bibliothek gegangen und von Lord Erestor in Empfang genommen , der eigentlich ebenfalls der Versammlung beiwohnen wollte, und hatte beide Jungs kurzerhand auf ihre Gemächer gebracht.  
  
Staunend hatten Harry und Ron sich umgesehen und waren zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass es bestimmt voll cool wäre, hier eine längere Zeit zu bleiben und man das Schloss auch ebenfalls nachts unsicher machen konnte. Harry hatte, nachdem Lord Erestor sich wieder von den beiden verabschiedet und ihnen versichert hatte, dass sie gerne zu ihm kommen können, wenn ihnen etwas fehlen würde, sich die Karte der Rumtreiber geschnappt und festgestellt, dass sie selbst hier funktionierte. Na, das konnte ja was werden.  
  
Aber zunächst hatten die beiden ihre Bekanntschaft mit den Söhnen Elronds, Elladan und Elrohir gemacht. Die Zwillinge waren ganz angetan von den fremden Besuchern und quetschten sie gerade aus, ihnen alle Einzelheiten ihrer Welt zu erzählen und lauschten dann gespannt den Schilderungen von Harry und Ron, die sich natürlich freuten, gleich neue Freunde gewonnen zu haben. Auf einmal kamen die beiden auf Quidditch zu sprechen und Harry war sich entsetzt der Tatsache bewusst geworden, dass er für das entscheidende Spiel gegen Hufflepuff hier gar nicht trainieren konnte, das in gut zwei Wochen statt finden sollte, zumal er noch nicht einmal einen Besen besitze. Er war sich fast sicher, dass sie nicht so lange hier blieben mussten und sich schnell eine Lösung finden würde ...  
  
Elladan hatte darauhin mit Elrohir einen raschen Blick getauscht und hatte gemeint:  
  
"Ich wüsste schon, wo wir Besen her bekommen können. Fast so viele, wie ihr wollt. Nicht wahr, Ro?"  
  
Sein Bruder nickte und auch bei ihm blitzte der Schalk in seinen Augen auf. Und im Stillen hatten die beiden Brüder eine Übereinkunft getroffen, nämlich solange die Fremden hier waren, sorgten diese bestimmt für jede Menge Aufsehen und vor allem Abwechslung und das wollten sich die beiden auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Sie selber wollten auch mal probieren zu fliegen, aber Ron erwiderte darauf:  
  
"Elrohir, ich glaube, nicht, dass du auf einen Besen fliegen kannst."  
  
Von Harry hörte war ein leises Kichern zu hören, was ihn einen bösen Blick von Ron einfing.  
  
"Und wieso nicht?"  
  
"Ganz einfach, weil du kein Zauberer bist. Und nur Zauberer können halt eben fliegen."  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht. Wir Elben haben schließlich auch magische Fähigkeiten. Sie unterscheiden sich zwar erheblich von den euren, aber ein Versuch ist es doch alle mal Wert. Was meinst du, Bruderherz?"  
  
Elrohir blickte sich nach Zustimmung suchend, zu seinem Zwilling um und dieser nickte ganz eifrig.  
  
"Stimmt, versuchen können wir es mal. Stellt euch doch mal Vaters Gesichtsausdruck vor, wenn wir auf Besen fliegen und dann noch dieses Kiditsch spielen."  
  
"Das heißt Quidditch," verbesserte Harry ihn grinsend.  
  
"Also gut, dann halt eben Quidditch," wiederholte Elladan und grinste ebenfalls.  
  
"Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir die Besen holen gehen," sagte Elrohir und schnell waren die vier aus Harrys und Rons Zimmer geschlüpft, den Gang entlang geeilt, flink die Treppe hinuntergelaufen und waren verschwunden.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
In einem Zimmer am anderen Ende des Ganges allerdings war die Stimmung nicht so fröhlich und ausgelassen wie eben zuvor. Severus Snape hatte zunächst wutentbrannt die Bibliothek verlassen und war auf sein Zimmer gestürmt. Glorfinde, der selbige gerade betreten wollte, wollte ihn begleiten, aber Snape hatte ihn einfach mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zu verstehen gegeben, dass er auch alleine dazu fähig war, die Räumlichkeit zu finden, die er ja vorhin schon gezeigt bekommen hatte.  
  
Glorfindel ließ ihn gewähren und ging ihm seit dem aber aus dem Weg. Schon auf den Weg nach Bruchtal war ihm dieser Mann nicht geheuer gewesen und er spürte, wie eine seltsame Ausstrahlung von ihm ausging. Glorfindel beschloss, jetzt seinen Lord aufzusuchen, um herauszufinden, was denn von der eben statt gefundenen Besprechung heraus gekommen war. Schließlich war Glorfindel ja auch für die Sicherheit Bruchtals und der hiesigen Bewohner zuständig und so waren diese Informationen für ihn sehr wichtig, damit er seine Arbeit auch ordentlich erledigen konnte.  
  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen hatte er mit einer Wucht die Türe zugeschlagen, dass sämtliche Elben, die die Räumlichkeiten neben ihm bewohnten auf den Gang getreten sind und leise in ihrer Sprache sprechend über sein Benehmen tuschelten und sich im Geheimen fragten, wann denn die Fremden endlich Bruchtal wieder verlassen würden, da besonders der Zaubertränkemeister kein besonders freundliches oder gar höfliches Benehmen an den Tag legte und so manchem Elb schon unheimlich war.  
  
Snape wollte sich schon auf sein Bett legen und sich einen Moment der Ruhe gönnen, als er eine silberblaue Tunika auf demselbigen liegen. Kopfschüttelnd nahm er sie hoch und legte sie sorgfältig auf einen der Stühle, neben der großen Truhe, die an einem der Fenster stand.  
  
Dann lag er sich einfach auf sein Bett und genoss die Ruhe, obwohl er sich innerlich immer noch über die Granger aufregte und auch über die Aufdringlichkeit und des Elbenlords und Glorfindels, die wohl meinten, ihn wie ein Kind bewachen und behüten zu müssen.  
  
'Erst die Granger mit ihrer Besserwisserei, die ich heute gar nicht mehr ertragen kann, dann dieses ewig überfreundliche Getue dieser fremdartigen Wesen und dann auch noch zu guter Letzt eine Tunika, die ich mit ziemlich großer Sicherheit nicht anziehen werde. Schließlich will ich mich doch hier nicht vor meinen Schülern zum Affen machen.'  
  
Severus Snape seufzte und schloss für eine kurze Zeit seine Augen, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
  
Die schlanke und hoch gewachsene Gestalt von Draco Malfoy erschien in der Tür. Draco hatte, ganz anders wie sein Lehrer, seine Tunika bereits angezogen. Sie war dunkelgrün mit feinen, filigranen Mustern übersäht und stand ihm hervorragend.  
  
"Malfoy, was wollen Sie denn hier? Ich hoffe, Sie haben einen Grund für Ihr erscheinen und wollen mir jetzt nicht vorjammern, dass Sie Heimweh haben."  
  
Verblüfft über diese unerwartete Abfuhr seines Hauslehrers, zuckte Malfoy zusammen, hatte sich aber sogleich wieder unter Kontrolle.  
  
"Nein, Sir ... eigentlich wollte ich mich nur über diesen Lord Elrond beschweren. Das Schlammblut Granger hat ihn doch tatsächlich dazu gebracht, dass er mich aus der Bibliothek hinaus geworfen hat! Und Potter und Weasley haben sich gleich darauf halb tot gelacht. So etwas kann ich mir doch nicht bieten lassen. Mir behagt es hier nicht, Professor."  
  
Snape zog hörbar scharf die Luft ein und seine Augen nahmen eine noch dunklere Farbe an, als sie ohnehin schon hatte.  
  
"Malfoy, ich werde das gleich regeln. Zunächst werde ich die Granger und auch noch vor dem Abendessen diesen Lord aufsuchen. Doch eines möchte ich Ihnen noch sagen, Mr. Malfoy: wir alle befinden uns in einer schwierigen Situation und wir sollten versuchen, uns den hiesigen Bewohnern anzupassen, denn wir wissen nicht, wie lange wir hier bleiben müssen. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall Streit mit den Elben, in deren Gefilde wir uns hier gerade befinden. Wir sind auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen und wie mir scheint, kann uns Lord Elrond zwar nicht viel weiterhelfen, dass wir wieder nach Hause gelangen, aber er hat nun ja ... gewisse Beziehungen, die wir in Anspruch nehmen müssen. Und deswegen erwarte ich von Ihnen allen ein einwandfreies Benehmen. Verstanden?"  
  
Ungläubig und mit großen Augen sah Draco seinen Lehrer an.  
  
"Sie denken doch nicht ernsthaft daran, dass ich mich vor Lord Elrond, wie die anderen Elben verbeugen werde? Ein Malfoy kann es mit einem Elrond alle Mal aufnehmen ..."  
  
Jäh wurde Malfoy von seinem Professor unterbrochen:  
  
"Ich verlange von Ihnen eine Antwort, Malfoy: haben Sie mich VERSTANDEN?"  
  
Malfoy gab keine Antwort, sondern nickte nur langsam mit seinem Kopf und gab so seine Zustimmung.  
  
"Übrigens, Draco: ab Morgen gibt es wieder Unterricht. Ich werde alles veranlassen, dass wir die benötigten Räumlichkeiten bereit gestellt bekommen, in denen ich Sie in "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" und "Zaubertränke" weiter unterrichten werde, wenn auch nur rein theoretisch, da Ihnen die Abschlussprüfungen für den sechsten Jahrgang bald bevorstehen. Richten Sie das den anderen bitte aus. Sie dürfen gehen."  
  
Draco wandte sich zum Gehen um, als er noch einmal die Stimme seines Professors hörte, die ihn umfahren lässt:  
  
"Ihre Tunika steht Ihnen übrigens ganz ausgezeichnet ..."  
  
Verwirrt über den letzten Satz seines Lehrers verließ Draco Malfoy dessen Räumlichkeit und machte sich auf den Weg zu Harry und Rons Zimmer.  
  
****************  
  
Fortsetzung folgt !!! 


	8. Kapitel 7 Von Quidditch und anderen Pei...

Kapitel 7 -Von Quidditsch und anderen Peinlichkeiten  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Lord Elrond war gerade auf dem Weg in seinem Arbeitszimmer gewesen, wobei ihn der Weg durch den Bereich des Schlosses führte, in dem seine Gäste untergebracht wurden. Er wunderte sich nicht weiter, dass viele Elben dort auf den Fluren standen und miteinander über die Fremden tuschelten. Doch alle verstummten plötzlich, als sie ihn den Gang entlang laufen sahen und verneigten sich ehrfürchtig vor ihm und zogen sich sogleich wieder in ihre Räumlichkeiten zurück.  
  
Schon von dem anderen Ende des Ganges waren deutlich laute Stimmen zu hören. Sie kamen aus einem der hinteren Räume des Flures. Lord Elrond erkannte, dass dies die Stimme des Professors sein musste, der mit einem jungen Mann redete, der ebenfalls zu den Fremden gehörte.  
  
Lord Elrond lief in Richtung dieser Türe und blieb ein paar Schritte davor stehen. Näher brauchte er nicht zu gehen, um die Worte gut genug zu hören, die dort drinnen gesprochen wurden. Die Art und Weise, wie Lehrer und Schüler miteinander umgingen, ließen ihn jedoch erschrecken.  
  
Die Stimme, die gerade sprach war kühl, arrogant und barg alles in allem eine gewisse Gefährlichkeit in sich. Wie Elrond es verstand, gehörte dem Lehrer diese Stimme. Doch dem Schüler schien diese Tatsache nicht sonderlich viel auszumachen, denn seine Stimme war an Arroganz kaum mehr zu überbieten.  
  
Elrond horchte auf, als er die Stimme des jüngeren vernahm, der gerade behauptete, dass ein 'Malfoy es allemal mit einem Elrond' aufnehmen konnte. Elrond zog etwas angewidert seine Augenbrauen zusammen und in ihm begann sich langsam aber stetig eine gewisse Ablehnung gegen die Fremden zu entwickeln. Er konnte es ja verstehen, wenn die Fremden sich hier vielleicht unwohl fühlten oder sich gar nach ihrer Welt sehnten, doch dies war keinesfalls der Anlass, ihm ohne den gebührenden Respekt gegenüber zutreten. So viel Anstand sollte doch wohl jeder Gast besitzen. Dennoch musste der Elbenlord unwillkürlich grinsen, als er vernahm, dass die Schüler hier Unterricht bekommen sollten. Elrond würde es auf jeden Fall bewilligen, wenn der Professor ihn darum beten würde einen geeigneten Raum zu bekommen, wo alle gut für den Unterricht unterzubringen waren. Denn so konnten die Fremden unter sich bleiben und sorgten nicht allzu viel Aufregung unter den Elben, die seit der Ankunft der Fremden sich nur in deren Nähe aufhielten und über ihr Benehmen tuschelten. So wäre wenigstens ein Teil des Problems gelöst. Als Elrond bemerkte, dass das Gespräch sich zu Ende neigte, lief er zu seinem Arbeitszimmer, wo ihn sein Berater und Freund, Glorfindel, zu sprechen wünschte.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry und Ron folgten während dessen den Söhnen Elronds in Richtung der Besenkammern, die eigentlich nur der Dienerschaft vorbehalten waren und sich unten in den Kellern des Schlosses befanden. Elladan und Elrohir platzten schon vor Neugierde, einen richtigen Zauberer auf einem Besen fliegen zu sehen. Natürlich kannten die beiden auch den Gandalf, den Grauen, doch dass dieser auf einen Besen flog, war den Zwillingen nicht bekannt und so konnten sie es kaum abwarten und bestürmten die beiden Gryffindors weiter mit ihren Fragen.  
  
"Und wie wird dieses Quidditsch nun gespielt?" fragte Elrohir und sah Harry an.  
  
Dieser grinste und erklärte:  
  
"Also Quidditsch ist ein Mannschaftssport. Jede Mannschaft besteht aus sieben Spieler. Das Spielfeld ist oval, mit jeweils drei Ringen auf Stangen an seinen Enden, die sogenannten 'Tore'. Diese werden von einem Hüter bewacht, der um die Tore herumfliegt und verhindert, dass die Jäger Tore schießen. Um ein Tor zu schießen, müssen drei Jäger den Quaffel, durch den Ring des gegnerisches Tores werfen. Pro Tor gibt es zehn Punkte für die Mannschaft. Doch so wäre das Spiel zu einfach. Schwarze Bälle, die sogenannten Klatscher, fliegen auf dem Feld und versuchen, die Gegner von ihren Besen zu werfen. Damit das aber nicht passiert, hat jede Mannschaft zwei Treiber. Sie versuchen die Klatscher von der Mannschaft fern zu halten und sie auf die gegnerische Mannschaft zu hetzen. Das Ende eines jeden Spiels wird allerdings durch den goldenen Schnatz bestimmt. Jede Mannschaft besitzt einen sogenannten Sucher, der den Schnatz fangen muss. Gelingt ihm das, hat die Mannschaft, deren Sucher den Schnatz gefangen hat, gewonnen und bekommen zusätzlich noch 150 Punkte. Alles klar?"  
  
Elladan und Elrohir tauschten einen langen Blick und nickten dann.  
  
"Es ist nicht so gefährlich wie es sich vielleicht anhören mag," sagte Harry schnell, als er den Blick der Brüder bemerkte.  
  
Ron kicherte im Hintergrund.  
  
"Harry, du untertreibst," warf Ron gespielt entrüstet ein.  
  
"Manchmal kann es natürlich auch vorkommen, dass während des Spiels ein Spieler verschwindet und es monatelang dauert, bis er wieder auftaucht. Es kann auch vorkommen, dass ein Spieler dabei umkommt, aber das war schon lange nicht mehr der Fall. Nicht, Harry?"  
  
Harry nickte langsam. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er von den beiden Zwillinge halten sollte, die sich jetzt plötzlich ziemlich still verhalten.  
  
"Wie lange dauert so ein Spiel normalerweise?" wollte Elladan wissen.  
  
"Oh ... das kommt drauf an, wie stark die Sucher der jeweiligen Mannschaft sind. Manchmal kann ein Spiel mehrere Stunden oder gar Tage dauern."  
  
"Das hört sich doch mal interessant an. Was meinst du, Elladan? Wenn wir genug geübt haben, können wir vielleicht eine Mannschaft gründen und hier dann ein Spiel austragen. Aber Ada sagen wir nichts davon. Das müssen wir heimlich in den Wäldern üben. Der wird Augen machen."  
  
"Gut. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns die Besen dann gleich morgen heimlich holen werden und nachmittags in dem Wald verschwinden. Aber Ron, ich finde, wir sollten Hermine einweihen. Vielleicht passiert uns ja etwas und sie weiß dann, wo wir uns aufhalten," meinte Harry nachdenklich.  
  
"Ja, ist okay, ich werde sie gleich mal suchen gehen. Bis dann, Harry," sprachs und verschwand dann hinter der reichlich verzierten Tür.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hermine hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, als sie bemerkte, dass sie wohl bei dem Lesen eingeschlafen sein musste. Das Buch hielt sie noch aufgeklappt in ihrer Hand. Etwas benommen stand sie auf, ging auf einen der Regale zu, von wo sie das Buch herausgenommen hatte und stellte es wieder ordentlich auf seinen Platz. Dann lief sie Richtung Tür, als ihr plötzlich klar wurde, dass sie gar keine Ahnung mehr hatte, wo sich die Räumlichkeiten befanden, in der sie alle untergebracht waren. Sie schaute auf den Gang hinaus und niemand war zu sehen. Nicht mal irgendwelche Dienstmädchen oder Diener. Hermine trat auf den Gang hinaus und sah sich orientierungslos in dem großen Haus umher.  
  
'Zu dumm, aber auch, wie konnte mir das nur passieren?' dachte sie und musste plötzlich über sich selbst lachen. Sie war sonst immer allen anderen, besonders im Unterricht, weit voraus, aber jetzt war sie in einem ihr völlig fremden Haus, das erst seit wenigen Stunden und hatte vergessen, wo sie denn hin musste.  
  
Sie lachte und verstummte aber plötzlich, als sie zwei männliche Stimmen vernahm. Die eine war ihr durchaus bekannt und die andere hatte sie zwar schon einmal gehört, konnte sie aber nicht mehr einem Gesicht zuordnen.  
  
Dann sah sie die zwei Männer aus dem Gang kommen, der direkt vor ihr lag. Es waren Lord Elrond und Glorfindel, die sich angeregt in ihrer Sprache über irgendetwas unterhielten. Hermine lauschte wie gespannt dem wunderbaren Klang der Sprache und sie war sich sicher, dass sie die Zeit hier nutzen würde, um diese zu erlernen. Es mochte ja sein, dass sie lange, vielleicht auch für immer hier bleiben mussten und dann war es ja angebracht, die Sprache der einheimischen Bewohner früher oder später sowieso zu erlernen.  
  
Lord Elrond und Glorfindel blieben vor ihr stehen. Hermine brachte ein zaghaftes Lächeln zustande und überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie einen der beiden fragen könnte, ob sie ihr den Weg noch einmal zeigten.  
  
'Jetzt mach schon, schließlich willst du doch nicht den ganzen Tag hier herum stehen und das Abend essen verpassen. Denn in diesem Aufzug kannst du dich nicht bei den anderen Bewohnern blicken lassen. So fein und edel, wie sie gekleidet sind. Da musst du dich auch noch umziehen.'  
  
'Aber ich kann doch Lord Elrond oder seinen Berater wohl kaum nach den Weg fragen. Sie würden ja denken, dass ich schwer von Begriff bin.'  
  
'Hermine, du bist sehr intelligent, da kann das schwer von Begriff gar nicht die Rede sein. Also reiß dich zusammen und frag endlich.'  
  
"Ach, haltet eure Klappen," sagte Hermine laut und energisch.  
  
Etwas irritiert und auch verblüfft schauten beide Elben das junge Menschenmädchen an und musterten sie nun eindringend. Während Hermine langsam begriff, dass sie das soeben gesagte nicht nur gedacht hatte und ihr Gesicht wurde aus lauter Peinlichkeit feuerrot dabei.  
  
"Oh ... das war ... also das war ... das ist nicht so ..." begann sie eine Erklärung. Doch mehr als ein Stottern brachte sie nicht zustande.  
  
'Super Hermine, jetzt denken die beiden wirklich, dass du verrückt bist. Toll gemacht.'  
  
Verlegen und peinlich berührt schaute Hermine zu Boden. Als sie plötzlich einen Finger unter ihr Kinn spürte, der sie zwang, nach oben zu blicken. Als sie aufsah, blickte sie in zwei wunderbare graublauen Augen. Lord Elrond sah sie an und fragte sie sanft:  
  
"Kann ich Euch irgendwie behilflich sein, junge Dame?"  
  
"N-nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich. Vielen Dank, Lord Elrond."  
  
Lord Elrond schaute sie prüfend an und fragte sie noch mal:  
  
"Seid Ihr Euch da sicher?"  
  
Hermine überlegte hin und her. Doch dann sah sie plötzlich Ron aus einen der Türen kommen und atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
"He, Ron, wo kommst du denn her? Und wo ist Harry?"  
  
Ron sah in der Richtung, von wo aus er Hermine rufen gehört hatte und kam zu ihr hin gelaufen. Er neigte leicht seinen Kopf vor Elrond und meinte:  
  
"Er ist auf seinem Zimmer. Sich umziehen. Hermine, ich muss dir gleich etwas wichtiges sagen ..."  
  
"Einen Moment bitte, Ron."  
  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Elbenlord zu, der das Gespräch der beiden mitangehört hatte, ohne dass er eine Regung dabei gezeigt hätte.  
  
"Habt vielen Dank, Lord Elrond. Aber jetzt ist wirklich alles in Ordnung."  
  
Elrond nickte schließlich und meinte nur:  
  
"Ihr solltet Euch umziehen, denn bald gibt es Abendessen. Ich werde veranlassen, dass Euch ein paar Diener abholen, damit Ihr den Weg zu dem Speisesaal findet."  
  
Elrond ging nun mit seinem Berater weiter. Hermine war bei den letzten Worten des Elbenlords noch röter geworden und war sich auf einmal sicher gewesen, dass er geahnt hatte, was sie innerlich beschäftigt hatte.  
  
************************** wird Fortgesetzt 


End file.
